


Cure Me

by Embers



Series: Love and Other Miraculous Cures [1]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Awkward Flirting, Comedy, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embers/pseuds/Embers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun is a recently promoted pharmaceutical sales representative. Yongguk is the charity man after more than just a donation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted by me [here](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/643081/1/love-and-other-miraculous-cures-comedy-romance-bap-bangdae-younglo)
> 
> ***Extraction and re-posting to other sites for reading/download from A03 in any form is strictly prohibited.

When Yongguk walks into the large headquarters for MatokiPharma, he’s ready to hate everything he sees. Yongguk is a bit of an activist, it’s kind of in his blood to hate all things corporate, even when he recognizes the need. He didn’t even plan to dress up for the week he would spend at the pharmaceutical company’s headquarters, ironing out the details for the large donation the company would be making to the NGO he worked for. Rolling up the sleeves on his plaid shirt, Yongguk makes his way over to the front desk with his assistant Jongup and intern Junhong trailing behind him.

 

 

The receptionist looks over his jeans and combat boots with barely concealed disdain. Yongguk smiles politely when she directs him to the appropriate floor; her unimpressed look didn’t faze him, he spent much of his time out in the field in the countries where his organization worked and fashion wasn’t much of a concern.

 

 

Yongguk meets with the CEO in the morning and the man tells them to help themselves to anything from the company’s cafeteria during lunch, after which he’s told he’ll be introduced to the man who would be overseeing the paperwork for the deal.

 

 

*          *          *

Yongguk wouldn’t give up his job for the world, but he has to admit MatokiPharma’s cafeteria is like something out of an office dream. He thinks the company mustbe the Google of the pharmaceutical world. The design is modern and sleek, but also playful, with a staircase shaped like a DNA helix and rounded chairs that appeared to be particles making up little tables of molecules. The whimsical décor is an interesting contrast to most of the people occupying the large eatery, mainly dressed in sharp business wear with the occasional lab coat thrown in.

 

Yongguk is used to eating his lunch in the minimal break room of their Seoul base or out sitting on a rock or in a sweltering tent when he’s on site. He continues to survey the rest of the room, observing the people and the rest of the impressive design.

 

It’s not long before his eyes land on a petite man a few tables over. The brunette is dressed in simple business casual attire, and is chatting happily with a sharp faced man with jet black hair beside him. But what really catches Yongguk’s attention is the way the other’s face scrunches up as he laughs heartily at something the raven says, his face creasing like a gleeful kitten’s.

 

_Cute…_

 

The other seems to feel Yongguk’s staring as he looks around briefly, making eye contact with the other. Yongguk flashes a little smile and the other flushes and looks away, biting at his full lip.

 

... _Really cute._

 

Yongguk is snapped out of his observing when Junhong arrives at the table. “Whatcha lookin’ at, hyung?”

 

The elder shrugs and turns back to his food. “Just admiring the decor.”

 

Junhong looks confused until his gaze searches the direction that Yongguk had been staring at and it clicks. “Right. Decor. It helps when it comes with a sweet little brunette that’s just your type, right?”

 

Yongguk’s grins and ducks his head shyly. “Well, it certainly doesn’t hurt.”

 

Jongup slides in to the remaining seat and looks between them, “What’s going on?”

 

 “Oh, nothing. Just that hyung here has a little crush.” Junhong sing songs.

 

Jongup’s eyes widen. “Really, hyung? That hasn’t happened in…a while.”

 

Yongguk shrugs, “I dunno. He’s cute and all, but I doubt he’d want to go out with me. I must look like a lumberjack in front of all these corporate suits.”

 

Jongup smiles, “Hyung should go for it.”

 

 “Yeah,” Junhong nods, “Maybe try a different approach though? Less socially awkward, more suave.”

 

Yongguk is unsure, “Suave?”

 

 “Be spontaneous. And flirty. But not cheesy!”

 

 “Yeah! Hyung is always too meek when he’s trying to hit on someone.”

 

 “It’s true, no one can tell. You need to be more firm. Aggressive.”

 

 “But not too aggressive!”

 

 “Comment on his appearance, people like to hear how sexy they are.”

 

 “But don’t be too complimentary, you want him to want more.”

 

Yongguk laughs lightly, “I don’t think that’s a good idea, guys.”

 

 “But hyung,” Jongup whines, “Aren’t you sick of everyone asking you if you’re still single at the Fundraising Ball every year? And the office Christmas party? And every weekend?”

 

Yongguk frowns. That  _was_  getting a little annoying. And sad, because frankly it wasn’t for lack of trying that Yongguk spent most Friday nights in Seoul alone with a cup of ramen and his TV. At least it hadn’t been for a lack of trying until he’d, well…stopped trying. Not many people wanted to date someone who was prone to leaving for months at a time. He’s not sure if this is a good idea, but he figures he has nothing to lose. He _has_  been out of touch with the dating scene…it couldn’t hurt to listen to his dongsaengs.

 

_Right?_

 

*          *          *

 

 “Thanks a lot, Himchan-hyung! Now those guys at that table over there are laughing at me!”

 

Himchan glances over to the mentioned table, “I’ve never seen them around before. They sure don’t look like they work here.”

 

One of the men looks back at their table again, gaze lingering on Daehyun. Himchan glares and the man turns away. “Anyway. Wanna hear the one I came up with for the new anti-nausea pill?”

 

 “No,” a bored voice sounds and their friend Youngjae takes a seat as he shakes his head. “The one you came up with for the pain medication is still haunting me.”

 

 “Oh come on, that was funny! Get it? Because they’re called  _analgesics_!”

 

Youngjae scoffs.

 

Himchan shoves his head in response, just as he’s about to take a bite of his sandwich. “And hey, just because you work down in that dingy lab doesn’t mean you can’t clean up a little before joining the rest of civilization.”

 

Youngjae attempts to straighten out his messy hair and skewed glasses as he replies, “You’ve never even been down there. It’s state of the art, for you information. And I’ve been working on a new formula for the past month, give me a break.”

 

 “Yeah, well, you look pastier than my backside.”

 

Daehyun makes a face, “Gross, hyung.”

 

 

*          *          *

 

Yongguk knocks on the door of the office he’s directed to. It’s closed and he can’t see through the frosted glass embossed with the words _Jung Daehyun, Regional Head of Sales_. He hopes this Jung Daehyun isn’t some stingy old man who’ll spend the entire duration of their meeting glaring at his ear piercings and the tattoo that’s peeking out from under the neckline of his shirt.

 

 “Come in!”

 

He certainly had a nice voice, Yongguk thinks, slowly stepping into the office and taking a glance around the space.

 

It’s a mess.

 

There’s some rustling and a thud and then a mop of brown hair peeks out from behind the desk, and the figure’s eyes widen. The man abruptly stands and begins dusting off his knees, “Sorry, I thought you were Youngjae or Himchan-hyung, but you’re obviously not, and this must look so unprofessional, but my phone’s dead and the only outlet in this office that isn’t blocked by boxes is on the power bar under my desk-”

 

The other stops as he hears a soft chuckle. It sounds like chocolate melting over something and it kind of makes Daehyun feel like he’s melting too. His breath catches when he gets a good look at the other. He’s dressed casually, hair cut short at the sides and longer at the top. The fitted plaid shirt is un-tucked and open, revealing a black tank underneath and the faint line of pectorals. Daehyun follows the lean legs to large clunky boots and quickly looks back up to the other’s face when he feels a thud in his chest. “You’re that guy from the cafeteria. I’m sorry. I don’t usually laugh that loud, but Himchan-hyung actually made a funny pun for once, and…I’m rambling. Sorry.”

 

Yongguk smiles and Daehyun does melt a little. “Don’t be. And it had nothing to do with your laughing, although I didn’t mind it.” There’s an awkward silence until he remembers Jongup and Junhung’s advice and adds, “I just can’t help but appreciate beautiful things.”

           

Daehyun blinks, “Um…”

 

 “My apologies, I’m Bang Yongguk.  I work for MedAid International?” He extends his hand for a shake and the other slowly reaches out to reciprocate. Yongguk can’t believe his luck; he’s surprised to learn the young man from lunch is the regional head of sales. The other’s hand is soft in his, his own palms rough from years of work outdoors.

 

 “Oh, right! Boss told me you would be coming this morning, but it was so sudden. Kang usually deals with the donations. Um. Have a seat!” Daehyun gestures to the chair and Yongguk stares at the binders and boxes occupying it.

 

Daehyun smiles sheepishly, “Sorry, I’ll just move those…”

 

“No need, I got it. Jung Daehyun, right?”

 

The younger nods, “You’ll have to excuse the mess, I just moved in to this office.”

 

 “I heard you just got promoted, you look quite young though, Daehyun-sshi.”

 

 “Ah, yes, well. I turned 26 this year, but I’ve been working here since I graduated university.”

 

Yonnguk smirks and leans forward, toned arms resting on the cluttered desk, “I’m your hyung then.”

 

 “Yeah,” Daehyun looks away from the other’s intense gaze and shuffles papers around on his desk, “I’ve got the paperwork right here somewhere. Um, you’ll have to look it over and make sure everything’s to your liking.”

 

Yongguk lets his eyes slowly trail up and down the other’s figure, ignoring the part of his mind that tells him he must look like a creep on the subway. “Everything’s to my liking so far.”

 

Daehyun smiles lightly, missing the hint. MatokiPharma’s headquarters  _was_  pretty impressive. “After that we’ll have to discuss the logistics of the transport of the shipments and you’ll be referred to our delivery department.”

 

Yongguk listens as the other enthusiastically explains the details of the contract. He’s glad his ability to multitask allows him to follow along while discreetly checking the younger man out. Daehyun is slender under his clothes, though Yongguk can make out some definition after the suit jacket he had been wearing was shed. His softly highlighted mocha hair is styled simply and brings out the gold in his skin, as does the stark white of his crisp shirt. Every so often the younger will look up at Yongguk and the elder takes in the sight of his large eyes and lush mouth.

 

He’s still in the midst of staring when the other stops talking and leans forward slightly, eyes wide with concern.

 

 “Yongguk-sshi?”

 

He really has it bad.

 

*          *          *

 

After gathering several copies of the paperwork from a flustered Daehyun and hunting down Jongup (lost in the maze that was MatokiPharma’s employee lounge and recreational center) and Junhong (who had been playing scientist with a young button-nosed researcher), the three leave for the day.

 

Yongguk is drinking a beer and looking over the papers scattered across the desk in his living room, making notes and finishing off a report to his boss. He’s gathering up the sheets later in the night when he pauses, coming across a handwritten note attached to the back of the last page.

 

_Yongguk-sshi, I sent an extra copy to your e-mail so you’d have a back-up. I’ll see you tomorrow!_

 

_\- Daehyun_

 

_(PS. Mind the steps at the front of the building they get icy in winter!)_

 

Yongguk smiles as he recalls the younger man. He was as sweet as he was handsome, it seemed. Maybe he should step up his game.

 

 

*          *          *

 

Daehyun is closing an “urgent” e-mail from Himchan (which had turned out to be a video clip of a cat wearing socks), when Yongguk knocks at his door the next morning.

 

Daehyun looks up and swallows down the embarrassing noise he had almost emitted at the sight. Yongguk is wearing a long black coat that hangs elegantly off his tall frame and adds to his commanding presence and his eyes are locked on to Daehyun.

           

 “Morning, Daehyun-sshi. I brought you a cappuccino.”

 

The man places a steaming cup on Daehyun’s desk and the younger smiles gratefully, “Ah, thank you. How did you know that was just what I needed?”

 

 “I remember you said you never have time to grab anything before you leave in the mornings.” Yongguk shrugs off his coat and hangs it over the chair. He settles in front of Daehyun crossing his legs so that one ankle rests on the opposite knee.

 

Daehyun sips at the beverage as he pulls up the necessary files on his computer, discreetly peeking at the elder man every now and then. Daehyun doesn’t miss the more formal attire, sleek black jeans and soft grey sweater, and grins. “You didn’t have to dress up, you know. I, um, I liked you yesterday. I mean, your clothes. They were nice. Rugged. Not that you don’t look nice now! You do, very. Um...smooth. You look… smooth. ”

 

Yongguk tries to hold back the red from his cheeks because he’s shy at the best of times, and the younger’s stuttering compliments are doing things to his heart. So is the way Daehyun seems to wince in embarrassment at his own rambling. He pushes his sleeves up to his elbows, missing the way Daehyun’s eyes trail up his forearms, and laughs lightly, “Well, I’m glad to hear that you like it. It wasn’t really for the dress code.”

 

Yongguk is looking right at him, and Daehyun doesn’t know what to do. So he pretends to busy himself with his computer. Yongguk grins inwardly. He’s not much of a flirt but Daehyun’s reactions were just so adorable and he really needed to see more of them.

 

The rest of the morning goes by fairly quickly and soon Yongguk is heading downstairs to meet with Jongup and Junhong.

           

Junhong is grinning mischievously, “How did the meeting go, hyung? Get well acquainted with the office chair yet? Or maybe the desk? Surely not the floor…”

           

“Junhong.” Yongguk warns.

 

 “Right, right.” Junhong’s voice is anything but sincere, “Sorry!”

 

*          *          *

 

They are working late into the evening the next day when Daehyun sighs and runs a hand through chocolate strands in frustration, “Of course a snag would come up at the last minute. Might have to pull an all-nighter to get this sorted out in time.”

 

 “I wouldn’t mind. Pulling an all-nighter. With you.” Yongguk can practically see Junhong rolling his eyes at his terrible delivery.

 

Daehyun pauses mid-stretch and stares at the elder, “Well, that’s not really necessary; I was kind of exaggerating, anyway.”

 

Yongguk coughs, “Right. Well, we don’t exactly have to…work.”

 

Daehyun relaxes his arms again and stares at the elder with large eyes, “…What else would we be doing?”

           

 _Don’t say something stupid. Don’t say something stupid. Be smooth, not stupid._ “Well I don’t know about you, but I think I know what I’d be doing…Daehyun-ah.”

 

_That was stupid._

 

 “Uh…that’s, um…” Daehyun is determinedly trying to keep the red from seeping into his cheeks but it’s a failing battle. He bites his lip in frustration and hears a soft chuckle. When he looks up, Yongguk is hiding the laugh behind his hand and Daehyun glares a little. Yongguk picks up on the younger man’s irritation and raises his hands in a show of peace, “Look, I’m not good at this kind of stuff.”

 

A scoff, “What, telling lame jokes and making fun of me?”

 

Yongguk sends Daehyun a long look, “…Flirting.”

 

Daehyun is so startled he pours coffee on his crotch.

 

 

*          *          *

 

“He surprised me! And now my crotch is on fire and I need a change of pants. Mine are all sticky!”

 

There is a long pause and Daehyun is beginning to think Youngjae has left him on speaker phone on a lab bench somewhere. Again.

 

 “Wow…this Yongguk sure moves fast. Who knew you were so easy, Dae?”

 

Daehyun is definitely getting a new best friend

 

*          *          *

 

The pants Youngjae loans him have obviously been buried in his work locker for years. Daehyun can barely sit down without them threatening all circulation to his manhood.

 

 “I look like a rent boy.”

 

Youngjae leers, “Only from the waist down. Business up top, party down below, am I right?”

 

 “I swear I will slip an experimental pill into your food the first chance I get.”

 

 “Whatever you say, sweet cheeks.” Youngjae slaps his ass on his way out.

 

Daehyun does not squeal.

 

*          *          *

 

Yongguk is trying not to stare.

 

Really.

 

Daehyun had thrown on his suit jacket to cover as much of himself as possible in the skin tight black jeans. Unfortunately for him, this didn’t help him hide the way the fabric clung to toned thighs or the slight curve of his backside.

           

Yongguk normally wouldn’t comment on something like that, but Junhong had told him to be more aggressive with his flirting because,  _“People just think you’re being nice, hyung.”_

           

He pointedly eyes Daehyun’s legs as he comments, “You know, I’m beginning to think you’re trying to sell more than just medicine, Daehyun-ah. I haven’t been this intrigued in a long while.”

 

Daehyun isn’t sure if the other is seriously flirting with him or not, but he’s beginning to feel like the other is only after one thing and it’s starting to get to him. It also hurts, but he refuses to pay attention to that feeling. “If you’re finding you have  _problems_  in the intimacy department, I’d be happy to lend you one of our catalogues. I’m sure you could find something to help you out,” he says bitterly.

 

“Trust me, I don’t need any of your enhancers. You’re doing plenty already.”

 

“Yongguk-sshi-”

 

“Call me Yongguk.”

 

A glare, “Yongguk- _sshi_. If you’re done harassing me, we can sign this deal and then I can have my assistant show you out.”

 

Yongguk seems shocked at this and backs down. Daehyun tries to ignore the twinge of guilt he feels, but he hasn’t done anything wrong. Repeating that to himself, he grabbed the completed paperwork and curtly bid Yongguk a good night. The man leaves with a small farewell and as soon as he is out of sight, Daehyun leans against his desk and sighs in frustration. He tosses the papers absentmindedly on to his desk and curses when they fall to the floor.

 

He’s on his hands and knees gathering them up when Himchan walks in.

 

“Damn Daehyun, did someone tell you I was on my way up?”

 

*          *          *

“Are you sure? Maybe he’s just playing hard to get.” Junhong is lounging on Yongguk’s couch with Jongup, and both are watching Yongguk pace back and forth in front of them, wringing his hands.

 

 “He feels harassed! Maybe I should just stop.”

 

Junhong frowns, “What exactly are you saying to make him feel that? You can barely ask for a number without stuttering your way through it.”

 

Yongguk crosses his arms defensively to retort but then thinks better of it, “…You really are a brat.”

 

Junhong shrugs.

 

Jongup tentatively speaks, “How exactly does he react, hyung?”

 

“Gets all red, and kind of tries to hide. Except he can’t so he just bites his lips,  _they are so soft looking_ , and changes the subject.” Yongguk has a soft smile on his face as he describes the young salesman, “He did get a little angry today but he was still...beautiful…”

 

Jongup and Junhong share a look.

 

*          *          *

 

It’s not that Daehyun doesn’t like Yongguk.

 

It’s that he’s worried he’s starting to like Yongguk a little too much. The way the man would light up when talking about his trips to developing countries and hanging out with local children, playing kickball and sharing snacks he’d brought from Korea. How Yongguk would bob his head along to music and mouth lyrics as they worked with the radio on. His habit of clapping his hands in amusement when he laughed at something funny.  But it was like Yongguk had two personalities, the selfless charity promoter and the player trying to get into Daehyun’s pants. The last time Daehyun had given in to the slick attempts at flattery of a good looking man, he’d been burned. And he wasn’t looking to go back for more. It was hard to merge the two sides of Yongguk, but underneath the innuendo Daehyun couldn’t help but feel like there was something more.

 

Yongguk was young, attractive, and good at what he did; he could probably have his pick of men or women. Daehyun was likely just a game to him, someone that could amuse him and help pass the time while he was stuck at MatokiPharma for the week.

 

*          *          *

 

They are nearly done with their project and Daehyun is still torn between wanting Yongguk and being wary of him. It’s after another not-so-subtle suggestion as they walk through the hallways of the development lab that Daehyun lets his temper break through.

 

“I get it, alright? I’m used to people not taking me seriously because of my age and how I look! But I proved them wrong. And I don’t have to take this. We’re done here. Tomorrow you’ll be meeting with our transport and delivery team, and we won’t have to see each other again. So please, leave me alone, Yongguk-sshi.”

 

Yongguk grabs his hand before he can leave. The younger glares at him and he lets go before speaking, “Daehyun. Daehyun-sshi, I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to make you uncomfortable, honest.”

 

And Yongguk looks so sincere that Daehyun wants to give in, to say yes, and do other embarrassing things like tuck himself into Yongguk’s larger frame and take in his spicy, woodsy scent, but he steels himself. “Save it, Yongguk-sshi. I have work to do. Goodbye.”

 

He walks away.

 

“It’s not you, you know.”

 

Yongguk turns away from the sales man’s retreating figure to see Youngjae behind him. The scientist leans against the wall in a lab coat, arms crossed. “Normally I wouldn’t say anything, this is Daehyun’s business. But I was talking to your assistant, and frankly, you seem like a good guy and Daehyunnie needs to get out there again.”

 

Yongguk raises a brow, “What do you mean?”

 

“Come on, let’s get some coffee.”

 

*          *          *

 

“A few years ago, Daehyun was dating this guy. A complete asshole. They’d been dating since college, and he was constantly taking advantage of Dae, but Dae didn’t have the heart to break up with him. Until he caught him stealing money from him so he could take his new boyfriend out.”

Yongguk frowns, angry that someone could be so cruel. Youngjae takes a sip of his drink and continues. “It’s just, this guy, he was just like you when they first met. You know, all flirty, with the innuendos and everything.”

 

Yongguk coughs uncomfortably, “I’m not usually like that…”

 

The scientist smiles, “I know. That’s what Jongup-sshi said. You really like him?”

 

Yongguk nods. In the few days he had been around the younger, he had been entranced. The younger’s personality attracted him as much as the rest of him did, and he hadn’t felt that way about anyone in a long while.

 

“Then drop the act. Trust me, he’s not as cold to you as he seems.”

 

*          *          *

 

Youngjae convinces Daehyun to come out for drinks with him and Himchan after work and decides to give the other a little push, to Himchan’s annoyance.

 

“Dae, that guy was a complete dick, and not everyone’s like him. Yongguk isn’t as much of a player as he seems, Jongup told me that he’s usually really shy and awkward and the only reason he’s been acting like this with you is that they suggested he try a different approach. He really likes you.”

 

Daehyun frowns and stares at his drink.

 

Youngjae sighs, “And I know you like him. At least a little. Or you wouldn’t have let it get to you so much, and you wouldn’t be like this now. You have to give it another shot, Dae.”

 

Himchan nods and wraps an arm around the younger, “Yeah. Ideally with someone like me, though.”

 

Daehyun smiles at this. “Maybe.”

 

*          *          *

 

 

When Daehyun walks into his office the next morning he’s torn between wanting to find Yongguk and apologize and keeping his pride. He has no reason to say sorry he rationalizes, sure he was a little short with the other, but Yongguk was just so…so…

 

 _Charming?_   _Sexy? Amazing?_ His mind supplies.

 

Daehyun huffs in frustration. Inappropriate. Annoying. Positively irritating. Even if Yongguk was genuinely interested, he had gone about it completely wrong. After today Daehyun wouldn’t have to see him again. At least, not for a very long time.

 

He sighs.

 

He has to find Yongguk.

 

 

 

Daehyun doesn’t see Yongguk in any of the common areas so he leaves a message with Jongup asking him to tell Yongguk to come by his office before they leave. He spends the rest of his morning distracted and worrying about whether he has too much product in his hair. It’s nearly the end of the day when Daehyun looks up at the sound of a knock on his door and sees Yongguk standing there. The man’s stance is somewhat unsure, but his face remains a mask of calm, “You wanted to talk to me?”

 

Daehyun takes a breath and nods, “Yes. Um, come in.”

 

Yongguk walks in to the office and Daehyun stands up to reach around him and close the door. Yongguk hides his confusion and waits for the younger to speak. Daehyun isn’t making eye contact and Yongguk is still embarrassed about his rejection so he allows some impatience to seep into his voice, hoping to urge the other man along, “Well?”

 

Daehyun frowns, “This isn’t easy for me. Don’t be such a bully.”

 

Yongguk really misses the light dusting of pink on Daehyun’s cheeks and can’t resist teasing a little, “This coming from a drug pusher.”

 

Doe eyes widen and the younger man gasps, “How dare you? I have half a mind to cancel that donation right now!”

 

Yongguk raises a brow, “Really? You’re going to let thousands of children go without treatments because you hate me that much?”

 

Daehyun shifts awkwardly, “Well. No. And I don’t  _hate_  you.”

 

Yongguk leans forward, “You don’t, huh?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Maybe?” Yongguk’s moving closer now, and the younger lets him.

 

“It’s a big maybe.”

 

Yongguk corners the other against the desk and crosses his arms, “You were going to tell me something. What was it?”

 

There’s a pause before Daehyun answers quietly, “Yes.”

 

Yongguk is cautious, “Yes, what?”

 

Daehyun takes a deep breath, “Yes…I’ll go out with you.”

 

Yongguk struggles to keep the stern expression on his face, but the smile he’s fighting breaks through regardless. “Really?”

 

Daehyun nods and returns the smile, “Really. You might be completely socially inept, but you’re not  _so_  bad, and-”

 

And damn, Daehyun really doesn’t mind being encased in those arms.

 

*          *          *

 

           

“Mm, Yongguk…”

 

_Gasp_

 

“We really shouldn’t be doing this…”  _sigh_  “…now…”

 

“Maybe not. But I just can’t help myself.” Yongguk smirks as Daehyun mewls in response to his teeth sinking in to the younger’s neck, just above his shirt collar. “Now that you’ve finally given in.”

 

“I swear if you leave marks I’ll hit you. I’d never hear the end of it from Himchan.” His teeth playfully tug at Yongguk’s earlobe in retaliation.

 

“He needs to know you’re off limits now. I’ve seen the way he looks at you.”

 

Daehyun laughs breathlessly, face kittenish. “So possessive. I should mention, I don’t usually make-out with people I’ve only known for a week in my office.”

 

“I’m just that irresistible, huh?”

 

“Don’t be stupid. You just happened to catch me in a benevolent mood.”

 

Yongguk silences the other with another kiss, pushing the younger further back on to the desk while attempting to cradle him as close as possible.

 

There’s a sudden knock at the door before it opens.

 

“Dae, you still up for dinner to…night. Oh.” Youngjae stares at the comical sight.

 

Yongguk’s holding himself up over Daehyun’s frame on the cluttered desk, one arm around the slender waist, while the younger’s two hands are pulling the charity man in by his shirt collar. Both stare at Youngjae with wide eyes, although Yongguk’s expression turns into a shy grin as Daehyun begins to turn a shade of red Youngjae had only seen in drug trials.

 

“You know what, I’ll just text you later.” As Youngaje backs out and closes the door, but not before winking at his friend who cringes in mortification.

 

Daehyun buries his face in Yongguk’s chest as the other laughs.

 

“I’m going to die.”

 

Yongguk lifts the others chin, “Oh, no you don’t. I’m not done with you yet, and you have dinner plans to cancel.”

 

_*          *          *_

 

“On the desk?”

 

Youngjae nods, “Yep. Looked pretty hot, actually.”

 

Himchan scoffs, “I bet. Damn that Yongguk.”

 

“I’m just glad hyung won’t have to bother with those lines anymore. If I had known he would be using ones that sound like they come out of second rate pornos, I never would have given him that advice,” Junhong adds.

 

“I guess I know why Daehyun never responded to my wit.” Himchan laments.

 

“…Right. Wit.” Youngaje pops another piece of chicken into his mouth.

 

Jongup laughs, “I think you’re very witty, Himchan-sshi.”

 

Himchan smiles and swings an arm around Jongup’s shoulders. “I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

 

Youngjae raises his beer glass, “To new friends, and Daehyun finally getting laid!”

 

“Here, here!”

 

 

 

“By the way Youngjae-hyung, you owe me 10 000 won.”

 

“I was so sure it was going to be the chair…”

 


End file.
